


Powder Puff

by WinterLioness



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLioness/pseuds/WinterLioness
Summary: Just a short one shot of if Tim saved Julie from the awkwardness of having to be on Matt's team during the powderpuff punishment.





	Powder Puff

The only thing worse than her mother using her guidance counselor status to force her to play flag football is the fact that her ex boyfriend is one of two ‘captains’. So she isn’t sure how to respond when Riggins picks her as soon as Matt picks Tyra. 

She looks at Tyra, hoping she will have some sort of wisdom, and receives a shoulder shrug in response. She stays silent, watching the boys as they finish picking the teams, giving Lyla a small smile when she bounces over to stand next to her.

“Gherrity. Taylor. Either of you interested in being QB?” Julie senses them both looking at her, but steals a glance towards Matt. Maybe she thought this whole powder puff thing was ridiculous, but beating Matt seems like a good idea now. 

“Up to you Julie.” Lyla tells her, nodding her on with a smile. Julie nods, tucking her hair behind her ear before looking at Tim and the rest of the team. 

“I guess I’m the quarterback.” 

****************************************************************************

They spend the rest of the practice running drills, but mostly just running. She hates football. She hates Tyra for inviting her to skip class. She hates her mom/guidance counselor for this punishment. And she really hates running. She collapses by the water cooler, laughing when Tyra pours water over herself dramatically. 

“You are ridiculous.” Julie tells her, shaking her head when Lyla sees the display and stomps off. Julie catches Matt’s eye then almost immediately ducks her head back down, so she is surprised when Tim flops down beside her. 

“Good moving out there Coach’s daughter.” He tells her, tilting his head to the side to look at her from behind where his hair has fallen. 

“Hey Julie I have to get to work.” 

“Oh okay, I’ll see you after work.” Tim watches her as she goes, then grabs one of the filled water cups. “I hate running.” She tells him, dropping her cup at her side and watching as Matt glances at her again before leaving the field.

“You friends with Tyra now?”

“Oh please don’t give me some sort of talk. I’ve had enough of that from my parents.”

“That’s not what I was doing.” He tells her, giving her a long look before he continues. “Just happy she has a friend.” Julie snorts at that.  
“You mean after you cheated on her with all the Rally girls? And Lyla?”

“Something like that.” He mumbles, finally brushing his hair back. “We weren’t-”

“Exclusive? I know.” He goes to get up and she grabs his arm. “Hey, why did you pick me?” 

“You are the coach’s daughter.” He reminds her, “figured you would know something about football.”

“Everyone in this town knows ‘something’ about football.” she sasses back, fighting the smile when he smirks at her air quotes. 

“I’ve heard about you and 7.” 

“Heard about it? Or you were there when he was in that hottub with those rally girls?” He shrugs at that.

“I didn’t have a girlfriend.” He tells her, full smirk in place.

“Thank you.” She tells him as she gets up, “time to hit the showers though.”

“Need some help?” He calls out to her, laughing when she gives him a scandalized look. She ducks her head as she walks away to hide her blush. 

*************************************************************************

“Hey Honey!” she hears her mom call from the kitchen. She rounds the corner to see her mom getting dinner ready and her dad sitting on a stool by the bar. 

“Hi mom. Hi dad.” She tells them, leaning on the doorway.

“How was practice?” Her dad asks.

“Fine.” 

“Is that all we are going to get? Fine?” Her mom says, putting a hand on her hip.

“Tim made us run for like the whole hour. I’m exhausted and I want to shower.” She tells her, turning to go to her room.

“Wait, Tim?” Her mom asks, “I thought Matt was a captain?”

“He is…” Julie tells her, looking to her father who now also looks confused.  
“And?..” He prompts when it has turned into an awkward silence.

Julie rolls her eyes, “He didn’t pick me, so Tim did.” 

“Well then.” Her mom mutters, giving her husband a concerned look while Julie heads to her room.

********************************

Tyra announces her presence on the field during their next practice by slapping Julie on the butt. Julie gives her a scandalized look before they both dissolve into giggles. 

“Am I interrupting something ladies?” Tim calls out, as he and Matt walk onto the field. Julie tries to fake a serious face, making Tyra laugh even more. Tim just shakes his head at them.

“Ok, uh can I have my team over here please?” Matt yells, and that’s how practice starts. 

 

Practice ends with Tyra forcing Landry to carry her things out while Julie is dramatically sprawled on the grass. Lyla is sitting next to her, sipping on her water. 

“Working on your tan?” Tim asks, grabbing a water. Julie just huffs in response, lifting the arm she had over her eyes to glare at him. 

“Do you really have to run us so much?” Lyla asks, flicking some water at Tim. 

“It’s a big field.” Tim tells her, making both girls roll their eyes.

“I hate you.” Julie tells him, “but can you move a few inches to the left? I also hate the sun.”  
He laughs but does as she tells him.

“I have church, but do you need a ride or anything Julie?” Lyla asks.

“No, I’m sure one of my parents is around somewhere.” Julie tells her, giving her a small wave. Tim salutes her, looking back to Julie.

“I now get why you don’t play QB.”

“What?”

“Too much running.”

“I run the ball.” He says offended. 

“I thought you just hit people.” She tells him, dissolving into giggles at his still scrunched up face. He splashes some water at her, making her giggle more. When she calms down she pats the spot next to her. He gives her a look before laying down next to her. “When I was little I used to go to all my dad’s practices and just lay in the grass and watch the clouds while he coached.” He turns his head to look at her, smiling when she looks back at him in response. 

“I go running some mornings if you want to join.”

“I hate running.”

“Only cause you don’t do it.” He tells her. “You could always lift weights with the team.” He jokes.

“I hate you.” He smirks at that, “Don’t even say ‘only cause I haven’t done you’ or whatever lame comment is about to come out of your mouth.” He just laughs, making her smile. 

**********

She plays football with her parents that saturday, laughing more than she can remember doing with her family in a long time. Her father is overjoyed that Tim put her at quarterback. 

He even gives Tim a handshake when he joins them before dinner. Eventually her mom goes inside to make dinner and ends up calling her father in a few minutes later with a phone call from Buddy. They play catch till it starts to get dark, then they sit under the porch lights on the front steps.

“You know I think I’d like this whole flag football thing if there was tackling involved.” 

“You and me both.” He tells her with a wink. She bumps her shoulder against him.

 

***************************

 

They win the game. Julie helps Tyra and Lyla up from where Tyra tackled her, then laughs in surprise when Tim picks her up and spins her around. 

When he puts her down she turns and leans on the tips of her toes to give him a real hug, kissing him briefly before blushing. He lets her go just as her parents come up to give her a hug. 

“There’s my star quarterback!” Her dad shouts, giving her a hug. Her mom gives her a hug as well, smiling at Coach. “Tim are you coming over for celebratory dinner?”

And that’s how they start.


End file.
